


Satisfied

by IvoryCrow



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryCrow/pseuds/IvoryCrow
Summary: In another life, Satan realizes that Akira is enough.(Where Ryo accepts the baton and Satan lets them have this.)





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> “But in the end, stories are about one person saying to another: This is the way it feels to me. Can you understand what I’m saying? Does it also feel this way to you?” - Kazuo Ishiguro

When Satan opens his eyes, he’s nineteen years old this time. His best friend is a boy with stars and tears in his eyes and he’s the love his life, all over again. Satan finds him just as beautiful and lets himself drown in the memories Ryo has.

Akira Fudo is eighteen years old and Amon does not sleep under his skin. He’s soft and cheeks still rounded, lacking the sharpness he expected. Ryo Asuka is no longer a young genius professor. This Ryo is a humble librarian and likely to be promoted by the end of the year. His small apartment is not even his. It’s _theirs_.

It was Akira who offered to move-in together. Akira initiated their first kiss years before. He held Miki back the first time Ryo made him cry but it was Miko who landed the punch. His family was the replacement for a Jenny who never came for him. They spent their entire lives circling each other, weaving intricate webs in and out of each others lives. He kept Ryo human.

And Akira is in every nook and cranny Satan can see.

On the bathroom mirror, Akira tapes notes like _Remember to smile sometimes!_ and _Text me when you get to work :)_ Satan swallows. Their bedroom is messy with Akira’s clothes thrown on the floor and the desk chair while his are most likely tucked neatly away in the closet. His side of the bed is tucked in and made but Akira’s blankets are disorganized and thrown over his own. Something like fondness sits in his chest.

Satan already knows Akira wants to be an artist. This time, Akira is gifted with steady fingers that aren’t longing for violence. The desk in the bedroom was covered in pastels and inks. The walls in their home are decorated by charcoal angels with wishful expressions or demons with mournful smiles.

Satan wonders if God thinks Akira’s paintings are just as beautiful, or if they aren't worth saving. Whether his loyalty to Him is more important than saving something so precious. The sudden anger bubbles in his throat like a holy prayer. A vengeance filled, blood demanding, disobedient prayer.

When he steps out of the bedroom, the living room is in chaos. Pizza boxes spread out on the coffee table and pillows are stained with tomato sauce. Miko is knocked out on the couch, squeezed tight against the backpiece, drooling on one of Ryo’s favorite sheets. Satan finds that it doesn’t disgust him as much as he expected.

The quiet voices in the kitchen pause and Akira pokes his head out, smiling at Ryo. Miki also leans over to smile at him. She is still his constant companion, she loves him in every iteration. But Miko is hers this time, as Ryo is too observant and catches them stealing kisses whenever they think no one is looking.

Miki is just as intuitive as always. She watches him as if she knows he’s not really Ryo. That the Ryo who fell asleep the night before is taking a backseat as Satan navigates the life so carefully built on things like empathy and friendship and love.

Not that this Ryo is an expert in those things. He’s still distant from others, unless they force their way into his life or someone helps him navigate the fragile nature of relationships. It takes him several cues to understand someone's feelings. Many times, he needs Akira to explain it. Ryo actively reminds himself to open the door for others, smile back when others do, and to _care_. It’s difficult work but this Ryo is stubborn.

He’s willing to try to understand.

Satan realizes that Akira’s eyes are still on him and the look of unconditional love melts the tension in his shoulders. The anger dissolves into adoration. He wonders if Akira actually remembers or if he just passed it off as nightmares that fuel the need to do something with his hands.  

Even if he craves the betrayal, it would be to appease his pride. Against God, he was willing to do anything. He would have given Akira the power Amon offers, the chance to be by his side in the face of divine death. He wants the destruction, the violence, the things that make more sense than love.

Yet Ryo craves this: the intimacy Akira offers, the affection Miki shares, the friendship Miko gives. He wants the family their parents offer. The laughter that fills their apartment on the weekends. The early mornings goodbyes between lips. There is so much Ryo is no longer willing to lose.

“I loved you,” Satan starts but it’s Ryo who takes the step forward. In the dim light of their little kitchen with Miki as a witness, Ryo grabs his hand, “Since I met you.”

Akira, a name that resonates with every little piece of him that remains holy, smiles wider.

“I know, Ryo.” He moves into Ryo’s space, hands seeming to avoid the phantom wings that exist, or existed, as he pulls his face closer. “I loved you even before that.”

There are no spaces between them. There are no angels or demons and Satan doesn’t lift a finger to shift this fate. Not this time. This time, there is only Ryo and Akira.

In this life, Akira is _enough_.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote angst so I had to write fluff. I like the theory that each different adaption of Devilman is another iteration of these kids. That also makes me really sad. 
> 
> EVERYTHING COULD HAVE BEEN OKAY.


End file.
